


Beating Wings

by Estirose



Category: Zero: Akai Chou | Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the Frozen Butterfly ending, Mio still wants to save her sister. Mentioned character deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beating Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, my brain went from Mio/Itsuki fic to what Mio might have done if the Frozen Butterfly ending happened. There's a brief mention of the third game.

Mio flitted around on her wings, seeing if anything had changed. It never did; the villagers went through their routines, as did Mayu. She couldn't bear to go into the Kiryuu house anymore, because that's where Mayu was, endlessly painting Mio's lips, even though she was dead now. Mayu had hurled herself into a ghost to keep herself from dying of starvation.

Nothing lived in the village.

Sometimes Mio flapped over to Itsuki's prison; it was easy to be with him now, and even in his routine he sometimes stopped to look at her. She felt safer with him, even though almost all the villagers ignored her, even the most powerful. Sae didn't even pay attention. She still avoided Sae and the Kusabi, even if they couldn't harm her now.

Upon occasion, the Kusabi reached out to her, as if curious, the man he had been before he became a tormented spirit. In those times, she sometimes dared to let him touch her, to examine her. When he started roaring in pain, she took off, but she was getting used to him.

Occasionally one of the younger ghosts reached out to touch her, and she had to wonder how much crimson butterflies hung around after they became butterflies.

She fluttered around the tree, to the rooftops, to the gardens. 

Sometimes she wondered how Uncle Kei felt about both his nieces disappearing. Sometimes she thought she saw a vision of him in an old house, frantically searching, but it was probably the nearest thing to a nightmare her ghostly, crimson self could have now.

Mio knew she'd never leave this place until everything was fixed. The darkness hadn't gone away because the ritual was done incorrectly; she was the one to sacrifice her twin, not the other way around, and the things in the pit knew that.

If someone ever wandered into that place, she'd just have to guide them. Show them the way to the keys, and the wheels, and everything they'd need to end things. Because she wasn't going to live like this forever. She couldn't live like this forever. She couldn't let Mayu live like this forever.

And even if she was dead, nothing would stop her from saving her sister.


End file.
